


The Moon Song

by posey11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posey11/pseuds/posey11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s that time of night where Allison and Scott are both absolutely exhausted. They are an hour and fifteen minutes into their concert in whatever city they’re in. All cities begin blurring together after a while of living in a tour bus that never seems to stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moon Song

**Author's Note:**

> I am taking a little bit from many people with this fic! It was inspired by "The Moon Song" by Karen O, and I may have borrowed a bit of Zooey Deschanel's band's name. Both are so dear to me, I couldn't help myself! I'm not trying to steal anything from anyone, so everything about the actual "The Moon Song" belongs to the beautiful Miss Karen O. I am just a fan of her work and Teen Wolf.

It’s that time of night where Allison and Scott are both absolutely exhausted. They are an hour and fifteen minutes into their concert in whatever city they’re in. All cities begin blurring together after a while of living in a tour bus that never seems to stop.

They take a water break backstage while someone from their large group of roadies sets out the acoustic guitar and bar stools for them. While this is happening, the fans never stop cheering for them. So many of them are holding signs that read She & Wolf, and to this day, Allison can’t believe it. She and Scott have worked relentlessly to be where they’re at right now. They started this band so many years ago when they were only teenagers with a dream of making it big. Even though they were both constantly tired, seeing so many people every night and hearing all of them singing along to every song made everything worth it.

The majority of their songs are more upbeat, something you can really dance to. ‘The Moon Song,’ however, is completely different. Allison wrote it one night when she couldn’t sleep in a hotel in Chicago.

“Y’ready?” Scott asks her.

Allison nods and he lets her walk back out on stage first. The crowd roars upon seeing them and she waves enthusiastically. _‘They are here for us,’_ she thinks and feels the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

They take their seats, with Scott on her left. Scott tunes his guitar and Allison speaks into the mic, “How are you guys doing tonight?” The crowd cheers and it makes them smile from ear to ear. She pulls her hair into a quick bun and attempts to relax under the hot lights.

“This song means a lot to me. I wrote it when I was going through some personal stuff a while ago. Our manager read it by accident and he really, really liked it. At first, I was mad he read my journal!” She laughs and continues, “But he said he saw its potential and he finally wore me down and I agreed to let him add it to the album.” She looks at Scott and sees he’s ready. “Needless to say I was surprised at the reaction it got, and seeing how much you guys liked it. This is ‘The Moon Song.’”

Scott begins strumming his guitar and Allison closes her eyes, losing herself in the music. She misses her cue the first time, forcing Scott to play the same chords, giving her another chance to start.

_I'm lying on the moon_  
 _My dear, I'll be there soon_  
 _It's a quiet starry place_  
 _Time's we're swallowed up_  
 _In space we're here a million miles away_

She’s looking at Scott now, as she always does when she sings this particular song. Allison always gets the urge to touch him, to physically connect with him somehow because this is about both of them. She knows placing a hand on him in front of thousands of people is out of the question, so she makes up for it with her words instead. Scott doesn’t normally sing in the band, but he joins her in this verse. Even after performing this song with him every night, she still loves hearing the gentleness of his voice; it takes her breath away.

_There's things I wish I knew_  
 _There's no thing I'd keep from you_  
 _It's a dark and shiny place_  
 _But with you, my dear,_  
 _I'm safe and we're a million miles away_

Scott’s gaze never leaves the stage floor; Allison has never asked him about that. Both of them know there’s still something between them, but neither will say anything. Scott didn’t like the possibility of the relationship being under a microscope. The constant barrage of _‘Are you dating?’_ from every interviewer, sneaking kisses privately, not showing affection in public was too much to handle. Their lives were an open book, and they wanted to have just this one thing for themselves only. Scott and Allison quickly learned that was impossible when you’re in the public eye.

Allison doesn’t resent him whatsoever. In fact, she would have done the same; he’s just the one who broke first.

_We're lying on the moon_  
 _It's a perfect afternoon_

Allison’s voice breaks and she moves away from the microphone. Scott immediately stops playing and looks at her. She fans her face with her hands and laughs. The fans are cheering for her, and she hears many voices in the crowd yelling encouraging words.

Her voice pours out of the speakers, and it somehow seems to her to be more loud and bare than she’s used to. “I am so sorry,” Allison says and chuckles as she wipes her tears away. She takes a few deep breaths and clears her throat. Scott resumes playing and she starts the verse over again.

_We’re lying on the moon_  
 _It’s a perfect afternoon_  
 _Your shadow follows me all day_  
 _Making sure that I'm okay and_  
 _We're a million miles away_

She continues crying while singing the last verse of the song that for some unknown reason is tugging at her heart strings on this night.

They have never admitted it, but everyone knows this song is about them. People could think whatever they wanted, but this was something no one was going to take from them.


End file.
